Discovering
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: A mix of HIMYM with Austin and Ally characters but the AHS plot! Daryl. Warning: possible M FOR some chapters! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own TWD, HIMYM, A+A or the American Horror story gist plot from season 3. **_

_**Secrets **_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person **_

"Do us all a favor and stop talking." Carol comments at Trish.

Trish flicks her hand out, making a hot bowl of soup fall into Carol's lap.

"Hey!" Carol exclaims and grabs a knife, jamming it into her hand.

"AH!" Trish screams as blood pours from her hand, making a knife shape.

"Carol stop!" Ally tries to take the knife from her hand.

"Stop it you bitch!" Another cut takes form as Carol jabs the knife into her hand once more.

"Carol, stop!"

"What? I don't feel anything, I'm a human voodoo doll!"

"Stop!" Trish pleas.

Carol takes the knife from her hand and grabs a larger one, holding it to her neck. "I'll do it." She states.

"Carol! Let's take a walk!" Daryl hollers from the side. She drops the knife and walks off.

I should probably explain this.

Carol, Trish, Ally and many others where different. Even in the "zombie" apocalypse. They were 'witches' for the use of a better word. They could do things no one else could.

The supreme 'witch' is Robin. She possesses all of the 'powers' the others have. She possesses telekinesis, which means she can moves objects with her thoughts. Pyrokenisis which means she can control fire by thought, which includes conjuring it. Resurgence which means having the ability to reincarnate once living things. Clairvoyance which means extra-sensory perception of events and thoughts. Injury transference, it gives her the ability to be a 'human voodoo doll'. Essential drain, meaning that she can transfer someone's youth by kiss and lastly Black Widow, translating into. If a supreme then you can chose those who you want to hemorrhage during intercourse. Unless a supreme then there is no choice, it *has* to happen.

Carol the semi- supreme can only posses telekinesis, pyrokenisis, clairvoyance and injury transference. She only ever uses very few of her ability's though.

Ally is next, she only has two 'powers' and they are clairvoyance and pyrokenisis.

Trish, Maggie, Beth, Sasha, Michonne and many others in the group are student 'witches'. They learn from Robin and Carol.

Very few of the men 'posses' these things. And those who do only posses the power of clairvoyance. Only one posses the ability to 'reincarnate' those who are dead.

The group of... odd, possessive witches and petrified men probably wouldn't of made it to the safe haven of the prison they made their own.

Robin walks into the cell block the fight just happened in. "What in the name of god happened here?" She looks at Trish's hand and then at Ally, expecting an answer.

"Trish made a comment which made Carol stab herself." It's an explanation that most wouldn't understand.

"Trish." Trish looks at Robin, probably terrified. "Stop being a bitch for once in your life. You know what Carol can do to you. Combine her with her daughter and Daryl and you're a dead woman." Trish nods and Robin picks up a kitchen towel from one of the work tops. She throws it over to the duo and Trish holds it to her bleeding hand.

* * *

"What happened in there?" Carl, a normal person who's the son of Rick, asks Mary-Kate later on that day. Mary-Kate is one of the twin daughters of Carol and Daryl. Her and Ashley are trainee 'witches' being taught by their mother and Robin, their kind of aunt.

"Trish happened. She irritated my mum. Mum stabbed herself." Carl was one of the few people Mary-Kate could talk to nowadays. They had been friends since it all began. When Mary-Kate found out about her powers. Telekinesis was what her sister possessed. Her sister constantly made fun of her as a child because Mary-Kate never found out about her powers until the group stumbled upon the prison.

Pyrokenisis, it killed most of the walkers on the fence, and the walkers in the barn. She did that without realizing though. She never even knew it, she just got angry.

Ashley's telekinesis came when Mary-Kate killed the walkers in the barn. She thought it was herself, she thought she'd be the next semi- supreme, taking over from Carol.

But, it didn't happen. Fortunately, Mary-Kate would've never heard the end of it if she was. Constant teasing would've been the first thing on the list.

"How are we gonna burn the walkers on the fence?" He asks, momentarily forgetting.

"I'll do it. Or have you forgotten already?"

"I remember now. Now I feel stupid."

"Don't you're sixteen, you...forget that your girlfriend can, y'know... set things on fire." She smiles a wide smile at him and grabs a knife from the fence and going down the rock path to where the walkers are.

"Is that what you're to me now?" Carl asks.

"What? Girlfriend?"

He nods. "Not that I'm complaining but, you *always* call us partners in crime, partners, old married couple, witch and clairvoyant but never girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Well then I'm sorry. That's what we are though. Right?" Carl goes to say something but he's cut off by screaming throughout the cell block.

* * *

"OW! STOP IT!" She knocks over plates, making them hit Trish in different places.

"Stop what?" Carol asks, not moving from her place which was cooking over the small stove the group managed to maneuver into the small gaps in counters.

"Throwing things. It's hurting me!"

"I'm not throwing anything!" She spreads her arms out as if to look like a bird. "See."

"That would've been more useful if when you spread your arms out plates didn't fly across the room!" Trish exclaims.

"Fine. I'll stop." Everything she was currently going to throw at Trish fell, making a smashing sound spread across the room. She pinches herself and Trish yelps.

"I'm done." She stops and then goes over to the dinner. She hits her leg making Trish yelp again. "Sorry! Now I'm done." They smile at each other.

In all honesty the two don't hate each other, they just have different views. Trish is tough sometimes and doesn't cry a lot. Carol's the same. But Trish hates the thought of kids, and having them. That's where they differ. Carol likes to talk about things that used to happen. Trish loves the sound of her own voice. They differ once again.

"What was the crash?" Carl asks next to Mary-Kate from where the duo had just ran into.

"Oh, look. The love birds finally came away from the nest." Trish comments at the pair.

"Do you mean the walker infested fences that we were currently knifing the heads off? Then yeah!" Mary-Kate comments sarcastically.

"No I mean the watch tow-" Mary-Kate glares at her and a plate flies over her head.

"How did you?" Carl asks.

"I- I dunno."

"-er." Trish finishes. " You guys like it up there, a lot." Another plate.

"As much as I *love* to hear about my daughters sex- life, I'd rather have you two getting everyone here for dinner." Carol tells them.

"No. We've never, I mean, we have..." Carl stutters.

"Exactly."

"Just the once!" He exclaims.

"Okay..."

* * *

She walks around, wondering what to do next. She has a woman who looks thirty but has been alive for the past 110 years living in a box.

"How the hell are you still alive?" She asks the woman who is currently tied to a chair.

"Dark magic?" It's a statement but this woman is scaring the crap outta her, she deserves to sound like a child's question. "Now tell me who the hell you are."

_"ROBIN!_ DINNER! I KNOW YOU'RE A SUPREME BUT PLEASE HURRY UP AND DON'T DRAIN THE LIFE OUTTA ME!" Carl yells to her.

"HELP! SHE HAS ME-" Robin shoves a small bundle in her mouth that was currently wrapped around her mouth before.

"_Shut up!" _Robin scolds her. "I'm coming!" She yells to him.

"Alright!" The duo hear back.

"Listen lady! I am going to go and eat. I'll bring some back to you." Robin tells her and she nods.

* * *

"Okay so Robin. Tell us, what do you keep in that room of yours." Ally asks her over the wobbly table that dinner had been served on.

"None of your business Allyson." Robin uses her full name, knowing her hatred of it.

"Sorry but we're all curious." Ally states.

"Yes well." Robin never finishes, leaving it at that. End of conversation.

"So? Rick." Austin changes the subject. "Are the walkers still pushing up against the-"

"Shut up!" Carol yells.

"Sorry." Austin apologizes meekly.

"No. Not you."

"This woman. She's frantic man!" Carol exclaims, she stands and walks off, Daryl, letting his curiosity get the better of him, follows her.

"Shut up!" She carries on and reaches Robins door. She hesitates and soon enough Ally comes up, followed by Rick, Robin and Austin.

Carol walks up with Daryl on her heels. She spots the woman who was tied up and grabs her knife, cutting her 'chains' that were keeping her on the chair loose.

"Stop thinking!" She sets her loose and Robin gives the woman a glare.

"You think too loud... lady!" She exclaims and walks out, passing Mary-Kate and Carl on her way out, who were coming to see what the fuss was about.

"You're free to go y'know!" Carol yells from wherever she stalked off to.

Robin gives her a glare that says 'if you move I'll cut you up into little pieces and make sure you can never reincarnate yourself'.

"I'm okay here." The woman says.

"Who the hell are you?" Ally asks, clearly oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I**** don't own TWD, HIMYM, A+A or the American Horror story gist plot from season 3. **_

_**Life**_

_**3rd Person**_

"Let me ask again!" Ally pauses, getting frustrated. The woman who's sitting on the chair is frantically crying out. "Who. Are. You?" Ally spaces out her words harshly and slowly as if talking to an UN behaved child.

"Madame Marie Delphine LaLaurie." The woman finally speaks up talking in a hushed manner.

"Don't take that tone with me-" Ally pauses mid-way in sentence. "Wait. Did you say Madame Marie Delphine LaLaurie?" Ally ask, stepping towards her slowly.

"Yes."

"Is it true you killed your own daughters? All of your black slaves?" Ally is appalled when she nods. "Pauline, Jeanne and Borquita?" The woman winces at the names. "Your daughters?"

"Yes," The woman pauses and rethinks her words. "They were and they had a monster of a mother."

"Who?" Daryl asks, again letting his curiosity get the better of him asks.

"Madame LaLaurie has an obsession with her appearance, smearing herself in her slaves' blood in a superstitious attempt to maintain her youth. She has a sharp tongue and a sadistic streak. She kept many of her slaves in her attic where they inevitably become victims of grotesque experimentation and torture, solely for the pleasure of seeing pain in others lives." Ally explains, scowling near her end.

"I hate to ask." Daryl pauses and thinks. "Again." Ally glares at him. "I just wanted to know who the fuck she was."

"A lady who was mean." Robin makes it simple for him. It works because he nods.

"Kick her out then. We don't need no more dumb, bitchy witches runnin' around here. Robin was one too many."

"She wasn't a witch. Just cruel. That's why she's in here! She was put in a box by the voodoo queen and now, here she is." Robin explains.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that we'd ever come here? To meet this bitch." Ally adds a smirk at the woman's reaction.

"And Daryl," Robin pauses waiting for him to look at her. "Hey! I'm not that bad! At least I'm not over 100 years old and and immortal bitch."

Delphine finally gathers her courage and speaks. "What?"

"Do you wish to speak?" Robin inquires and it's obvious the woman is afraid of her. She nods.

"What did you just say?

"About what?

"How long?"

"100 years. Easy to loose track I suppose."

"Bitch." Delphine whispers. "That evil bitch."

"Who, Who did it?" Robin pauses. " I mean they said you were poisoned but they obviously got that wrong."

"I was tricked."

"By whom?"

"The black devil." She pauses now.

FLASHBACK

_"A love potion." _

_"SHOW YOURSELF!" I heard._

_She said that my family never left when I asked where they were. And there they were. Hung by their necks. _

_"Don't think they didn't suffer because they did, greatly. But what I have planned for you seems gentle comedy on what they suffered. That liquid I gave you wasn't poison that I gave you but something far worse. Immortality was in that bottle." The black devil paused. "BRING HER!" She yelled and others yelled with her. _

_Some of my black slaves brought a big brown slim box. And I was pushed inside. _

_"For you sins, Madam LaLarie. To never be reunited with your loved ones." _

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

"I'm sorry for your loss." Robin shrugs it off as if a bad cold.

"Have you ever lost?"

"No."

"Of corse not."

"I have a family. Sisters, brothers, husband, a daughter who can't even count to twenty and another that can't even find her 'one true love'. She's seventeen and the other is two. Clara and Cordelia."

"You haven't lost any of them?"

"No. I keep them safe, close. And I don't kill for the fun of it." Robin spaces out her words with force.

Delphine scowls at her.

"This is Daryl." Robin points to the very man who currently looks as guarded as anyone could be. Crossbow across his back and ready to pounce if Delphine trys anything.

"And Ally. Ally is one of my sisters, by blood. Daryl is a... friend slash brother. Not related but we look out for each other. The woman who set you loose is Carol," Daryl visibly tenses and Delphine can see it. "She's kind. She 'posses' clairvoyance. The ability to read your mind so if you even think about trying anything then she'll tell me and I- will- kill- you."

The woman nods and continues to sob over her lost loved ones.

"Don't cry over the past, it's gone." Ally starts, grabbing her shoulder gently. "Don't stress about the future, it hasn't arrived." The woman looks up at her."Do your best to live in the now," Ally pauses, waiting to see if they wanted to hear the rest. "And make it beautiful." **( I'm sorry. Yes I know the Governor said this! But it really fit so I used it! The line isn't mine. Belongs to The Governor and the walking dead writers! Are we good now?) **Delphine's sobbing has ceased and her hand grabs Ally's.

"Sorry about your family." Ally tells her, sincere and Delphine smiles and nods. Ally removes herself from the grasp and walks out Robin's cell door.

"Me too." Daryl says quietly before stalking off, curiosity gone.

"May I," Delphine sniffs. "See the rest?"

"See the rest of what?" Robin's clueless face was always the best, Ally loved it. It was a good thing she left, Robin would never hear the end of it.

"You're family? People here?" Robin thinks for a moment before nodding, she grabs the woman's hand and helps her stand.

"But wait! No one can now. Just stay here and don't move! I'll get you some clothes." She runs off and soon returns with, large, clothing that the group picked up.

"Put these on. Then come to the dining area." Robin shoves them to her and walks off.

* * *

"Robin!" Ally exclaims when she sees her. "Merry Christmas!"

"What?"

"I decided that Christmas is tomorrow."

Robin smiles at her younger siblings excitement and hugs her.

"Merry Christmas Ally. And everyone else."

**Merry Christmas folkes! Won't be updating until 2014! Bye baby's! xx**


End file.
